


Jump

by chocowaffle28



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocowaffle28/pseuds/chocowaffle28
Summary: 他的終點不在這裡，還沒到。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Jump

火是黑色的。

煙才是黑色的。

它咧嘴吞噬能見之物，像蛇，連光也不放過。接著又緊緊纏繞他的脖子，粗暴地入侵口鼻，溜進咽喉，急著往肺部鑽去。

尼爾嗆咳出聲，隨即蹲低身子，扶著牆在漆黑中前行。終於，濃煙被光線撕出一道裂縫，他朝著光走去，在陽台邊揮舞著染滿炭黑的雙手，突然背後一股熱浪襲來，火舌迅速從旁竄出，周遭的空氣被抹成一片模糊，氣急敗壞的組員在遠處呼喊。

他閉上眼，將重心移往跨出的前步，整個人像被壓緊的彈簧，隨時可以起跳，來場盛大的飛行。

「尼爾！你瘋了？那裡是十九樓！」

「尼爾！尼爾！」

那人會來的，就像過去無數次一樣，最終他依舊會安然無事地回到地面，從容的像剛喝完一杯手沖咖啡，除了臉會黑一點，頭髮再更凌亂一些，然後他會對那個無奈的目光回以燦爛的笑容。

因為這一切注定會發生，他的終點不在這裡，還沒到，這是由過去和未來都共同捍衛的事實。

尼爾縱身躍下，沒有絲豪猶豫。

Fin


End file.
